Misunderstood
by Royal Dee
Summary: They were connected by an unbreakable thread. No misunderstanding gets in the way.


_Author's notes at the end of the story. For now, just read. :))_

**Claimer:** _I claim to not own anything._

_

* * *

_

**Misunderstood**

He saw her by the seaside. She looked still beautiful despite the bulge along her midsection. Curiously, the healthy bump made her look more ethereal, whereas before she was fiery—energy made flesh—now she was more serene. Serene _and_ stunning. The sight of her was simply calming.

Beside her was a figure of a tall man, his arm around her shoulders. She seemed happy with his touch judging by how she leaned her golden head against his strong shoulder. Again, more calmness.

They were silently watching the solemn sunset before them.

And Athrun watched them from behind.

He had just vacated his car and stepped out to meet with Cagalli in this place by the shore. He remembered Cagalli's voice when she had called him moments ago, immediately after he had arrived from PLANT. She had called to arrange if they could meet in this place, by the Reverend's orphanage. She said in a would-be calm voice that she had an important news to tell.

But there was no need to tell. The scene before him was enough to narrate him the news—and a bad news it was obviously. Bad news for _him_.

To him, the scene was anthing but calming.

He tried to meet them, dragging his feet to where they were waiting. It was so difficult to walk on the sand, made even harder knowing he feared where he was heading.

He was scared to meet her. He was scared to hear what she had to say. He was scared of rejection… of her telling him that there was no chance left for them to get back together, that she hated him, that she had already given her love to another.

He was scared of her telling him that the night they had spent making to love to each other was a mistake they could not afford to repeat. It was three months ago, the last time he saw her, but the memory burned in his mind as though it was yesterday.

He was stupid to think she would actually wait that long for him. He was being selfish, and foolish. Who was he kidding?

But he loved her, so much, that when he heard the news of her taking a leave from the Representative's work, he worried about her. He took the first flight back to ORB he could get.

And yet this? He should have known.

He lost his heart to continue to where the waiting couple was, and backed away, as quickly as possible, careful not to make his presence known to them.

He hastily wiped the tears threatening to spill with his sleeve as he walked away. He was still unsure whether this decision was right. Must he hear Cagalli's sad news from her own lips? He knew it would hurt him more, but he definitely wanted to hear her voice again… to hold her in his arms would be the only thing he wanted to do just now… to hear her whisper his name through his ears would be pure bliss to him.

But he couldn't think straight right now, devastated by what he had witnessed.

Athrun silently climbed back to his car, revved it up and drove far away from where Cagalli and Shinn waited.

* * *

Cagalli waited. Until she couldn't see the sun, until stars were all over the sky; the night settled fully as they waited.

She convinced herself that Athrun would come. But he never came.

When the realization hit her, tears came. They fell freely on Cagalli's smooth face. How she hated their taste. And she even thought she would never have to cry again, now she could finally see and talk to Athrun again. He was back in ORB.

Back. But not to her.

Reluctantly, Cagalli sniffed. When Shinn realized she was crying, "Let's go back," he told her quietly.

For a short while, Cagalli was unsure of what to do. She wanted desperately to wait for him. She was still hopeful he would come to meet her. She had a very important news to tell. But Shinn was right, and it was getting late.

For a brief moment she entertained the notion that Athrun did not love her. Was that why he isn't here?

But she was positive- more than positive; he loves her. The last time he whispered those three little words in her longing ears, she felt that he truly meant it. It was a small shard of hope she could cling to. She was sure of it- he would definitely come her way again. If not now, perhaps soon.

A cold wind blew, sending shivers down Cagalli's spine. Shinn was serious now; they had to leave.

Cagalli nodded. She stroked his bulging tummy gently, lovingly. "If your father never comes home, I'll raise you by myself," she whispered ruefully to the life inside her. "In a way he'll be most proud of," she added, this time, full of hope, while wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I'll help, Cagalli," Shinn volunteered.

"You've done more than enough for me, Shinn. Thanks for the offer. I think I can manage." She smiled gently at him, despite herself.

Shinn knew he was blushing, but pressed on nonetheless, "I'll be happy to help." He retorted back immediately,"you know I love you, Cagalli. I'd do anything for you."

"I'm really sorry," Cagalli truly looked and sounded like it. "But my heart only belongs to the father of my child and no one else." She blushed. Despite what just happened, with Athrun's no-show, she was still in love with him—she could not help but blush.

Shinn sighed. Of course he knew; they had discussed this many times before, and just like now, Cagalli had only given him a sweet smile as she told him the blue-haired coordinator is the only one she ever loved.

But he couldn't stay away from her. He tried, only to come back sooner or later. She had an unbreakable hold on him, which she isn't even aware of.

So he completely understood why she couldn't give up on Athrun just yet. Athrun had her heart, just as she had his, and Shinn's. A curious group, they were.

And with just that, he knew Athrun was bound to come home to her despite today. It was given that Athrun could never stay away from Cagalli for too long, especially now that he was back in ORB.

Feeling a bit selfish, Shinn tried to assert something to his advance. "But he didn't come."

"I'm sure he will, perhaps not now… but he'll come." She was equally selfish, eh?

He scowled in his thoughts. _What an idiot that Zala is. He can have the girl I long to have any day, but he was so stupid to have let his work in PLANTs get the better of him. How could she even have fallen for him, that dimwit?_

But he knew he was defeated long before his battle began. It's the first time he acknowledged such.

"Let's go now." Shinn motioned for them to leave.

Cagalli followed suit.

Afterall, she couldn't afford to freeze herself. When Athrun finally rejoins them, she'd make sure he would find a perfectly healthy Cagalli and Athrun-mini.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the second time I wrote this, since I constantly edit what I write. Because my writing style is still under construction._

_Comments are still welcomed, and much appreciated._

_Also, I need help, so comments are very welcome. Do tell me where my grammar missed, and if ever the plot was stupid, or any constructive criticism at all. Thanks in advance. *hugs*_


End file.
